Official kubb world championship rules can be found at: www.vmkubb.com/rules/english.pdf
Other traditional kubb game history, descriptions, and examples can be found at: www.kubb.co.uk
Site with largest selection of kubb games in America can be viewed and purchased at: www.oldtimegames.com
This invention is in both the field of sports and the field of toys. For over 1200 years a social and/or competitive game where players pitch wood batons to topple wood blocks called “kubbspel” or “kubb” (for short) has endured in Gotland, a Baltic island near Sweden. Because the sport is so old, to my knowledge the only pertinent documents copyrighted are World Championship Rules established by the Kubb World Championship. That document also reveals official metric dimensions of each playing piece. My company, SHORT PRODUCTIONS, has trademarked the names ‘Ameri-Coob’ and ‘Coob’ in relation to my product, a new version of kubbspel made entirely out of sturdy plastic.
Problems with existing sets of kubb include: 1) After moderate use, wood game pieces chip and nick, and provide potential splinters to players. 2) There's no way to carry or store all twenty-one game pieces without the aid of an additional item such as a sack, bag, or box.